The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2018
23:59-18 she is prob 800000 since she is a goddes 23:59-42 TG is probs 15. 23:59-52 16 maybe? 00:00-27 17 at best. 00:00-45 13 at least. 00:00-46 If someone doesn't want to reveal their age, perhaps we shouldn't try to guess it as it might make them uncomfortable. 00:00-51 Sorry. 00:01-12 I keep mistaking this for the old TDL. :) 00:01-18 one mil years old 00:01-24 Not really, just more of an excuse. :) 00:01-29 one mil years old 00:01-37 yes she is a goddes after all 00:01-47 Thanks for the new meme, Max. 00:02-52 what did i do o.o 00:03-30 Helped TDL. O_O 00:04-44 or did i o.o 00:05-30 hmph 00:05-49 tg is one mil lets keep it at that 00:08-18 TG is 420 years old no doubt about it brubs 00:08-42 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:08-48 why not gues korra his age 00:08-52 Hey yall 00:08-55 he must be like an old man right now 00:08-58 Morgan hre 00:08-59 Welcome, Morgan Gam. 00:09-11 Korra shall ascend to manhood in one week. 00:09-19 i doupt it 00:09-21 Hi Morgan. 00:09-24 he will never be a man 00:09-32 TKF is over 9000 years old 00:09-52 is that a jojo refference 00:10-11 I, myself, am 542 00:10-26 I am 666 00:10-34 uther fools i am the first god ever bornt 00:10-38 Thats how old I am 00:11-24 4:20PM in nine minutes, brubs 00:11-52 I'm 543-8099 years old. 00:12-14 Guys you can see my face here its unlsietd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 00:12-31 Lol 00:12-38 Korra jhates that song. 00:12-38 never gonna click that link 00:12-46 He downright hates it. 00:12-56 I am so happy we have YouTubePreview now. 00:13-00 Rickrolls are long gone, lmfao. 00:13-45 korra you have that song now in your head witout listing to it 00:14-07 Never gonna give you up!!!!!!!!!! 00:14-08 korra never gonna give you up never gonna let you down :3 love you korra xD 00:14-34 I hate morgan gam hope he dies 00:14-42 wait thats me 00:14-44 crap 00:14-54 Let's not. 00:14-55 so you hates your self 00:15-00 thats echi 00:15-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:15-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:15-45 well morgan gam is ugl 00:16-22 y 00:16-29 ugl 00:16-30 y' 00:16-43 TG. 00:16-57 I suck at spelling okay I have a crappy computer 00:17-00 TKF. 00:17-14 What are you doing? :p 00:17-18 * : p 00:17-33 Watching YT. 00:17-36 I got my new pet ringo the fly :) 00:17-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-53 its house trained to fly by swats 00:18-10 :( Ringo the fly just died crap 00:18-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-48 Morgan, what are you doing? 00:19-05 being boring 00:19-56 its december and that I have more free time diring the holidays 00:20-39 lol 00:21-14 ringo the fly 2018-2018 00:21-24 korra what are you doing 00:21-36 it lasted I bet 1 month 00:23-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Someone ACTUALLY sang Fight The Light 00:24-48 Must watch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxCuZVQZuyE&t=23s 00:25-16 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:25-18 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:25-27 c="red" "We gonna fight the light like it's a nasty bowl o' soup" Seems like a Chase McFlyian lyric 00:26-30 Sadly, 00:26-42 It was merely to rhyme with "We will band together as a group" 00:26-44 Guys ever heard of this guy hes one of my favorite YouTubers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHXG4R59y00 00:27-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:29-06 Youtube preview 1 00:29-06 J.Paul 0 00:29-06 YoutubePreview stopped you right in yo tracks 00:29-19 lol. 00:36-29 Sadly I do not see a Ytpreview 00:36-47 Huh? 00:38-32 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:39-42 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:39-50 Damn what is happening 00:40-29 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:40-31 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:42-50 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:42-51 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:43-11 I love CAPS 00:43-11 00:43-14 lol 00:45-42 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:45-42 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-11 Later brubs. 00:48-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:49-40 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:50-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:58-09 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:58-51 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:59-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-32 Hmph 01:02-22 I am jelouse i am not allowed on fucken tdl 01:02-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:04-03 you are tdl korra 01:04-08 how are you not 01:04-19 meme 01:04-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:04-33 meme 01:04-35 o.o 01:04-41 do you think life is just a meme 01:04-48 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1579097 01:05-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-06 NON OF US EXIST 01:08-11 i do tho 01:08-15 means im the only one 01:08-48 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:08-50 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-03 :o 01:09-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-00 nuuuuu korra left us 01:11-35 Tis good. :) 01:12-00 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:12-07 no its not o.o 01:12-08 Then why am I here if I don't exist? 01:12-13 Syde, 01:12-27 You eva heard of a meme? 01:12-43 nah he doesnt exist so he didnt 01:12-44 Obviously. 01:12-48 @ Chase. 01:14-31 You are so literal, Sim Man. 01:14-58 Harry Potter The most godlike TDL page. 01:15-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-00 wb korra 01:16-07 I clicked off by mistake and forgot to come back. 01:16-07 now we are all saved again 01:16-24 now become ccc admin and stop this arabic madness 01:16-44 Korra, where is MoH? 01:16-47 Bring her in. 01:16-50 why 01:17-02 she has prob internet problems tho 01:19-34 Baseball hitters, 01:20-08 Wtfudge! 01:20-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-43 I truly wonder if Chase says stuff like that IRL. 01:21-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:21-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-31 i bet he does 01:21-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-06 lol mess is here as you called flyt 01:22-41 Let's play a game, I call it brubs. It goes like this: One person says brub. The other person says yes brub? The first person responds tell brub and the cycle repeats with all the players, whoever messes up becomes one-dot, mess up twice and you're two-dot, mess up thrice and you're three-dot, etc. 01:22-48 RedLavaCat (t|c) removed Thread:RedLavaCat/@comment-36619864-20181220010730 from RedLavaCat's wall (iurnrewiubnvie) 01:22-52 Hey Mess. 01:22-54 no fly no 01:22-58 I regret comin' here lol. 01:23-03 why 01:23-07 Don't regret. :P 01:23-10 Hey Chase 01:23-11 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:23-24 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 01:23-49 Seems the only time i take a break from PD is when my discord crashes 01:23-56 Rip 01:23-58 rip 01:24-06 why regret coming here then XD 01:24-07 discord has been crashing whenever i right click a user and it's lowkey annoying 01:24-16 It doesn't crash for me. 01:24-20 TG, right click me. 01:24-27 lol 01:24-32 No >:C 01:24-40 That a way of flirting, Korra? 01:24-43 you tried korra XD 01:24-46 I hope not. 01:24-49 Wtf. 01:24-58 Well, 01:25-03 Was clearly a comment based on her right-clicking made her crash. 01:25-04 Toby is def tryin' hard. 01:25-12 Where's Toby? 01:25-12 Discord always crashes on Safari whenever I try to search for certain things 01:25-20 right click me soundsd ab ti yea 01:25-21 I use Chrome. 01:25-31 ADD he stays there 24/7 so he can message me when i come on. 01:25-37 rip 01:25-52 i can help you tho if you want 01:26-30 At least you guys can scroll through your server listing. 01:26-30 I can't, for some reason. 01:26-43 The other day, Toby, Wolfy, King and Amber was fighting over me saying "Shes mine!!' and i kept saying "I belong to only myself" Korra was there i think 01:26-46 I can't either korra 01:26-59 I have to find servers on mutual servers on my friendlist 01:27-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:27-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-07 I usually just click one, 01:27-11 Then click the one under it, 01:27-12 And so on. 01:27-22 Until I find the right one, then work my way back to the top. 01:27-23 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 Oh i can't do that either 01:27-25 It's annoying af. 01:27-29 I rearrange my servers so my fave ones are on top. 01:27-42 I remember when I used to be able to scroll, was good. 01:27-46 Yeah, I rearrange my servers so it makes things easier 01:27-56 My sidebar often gets stuck at the bottom 01:28-08 So i put my fav servers at the bottom 01:28-14 Does it do that on all browsers? 01:28-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:28-21 I think so 01:28-28 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:28-29 I'm trying to download the app 01:28-42 Greetings, TheKorraFanatic. 01:28-43 Works for me :P 01:29-00 Trying it on Opera and the app right now. 01:29-04 If it's anything like Korra's experience gl mess 01:29-05 Had to reduce my window because I'm not in enough servers 01:29-12 Korra do you use a mouse wheel or touchpad to scroll? 01:29-32 Akumi 01:29-35 Mess 01:29-36 Touchpad. 01:29-39 Korra and i have the same internet 01:29-41 You know its gonna be bad 01:29-43 Exactly 01:29-49 Hmph. 01:29-51 http://prntscr.com/lx8ubn 01:29-56 So just nothing happens? 01:30-05 Wait, shit. 01:30-06 Lmao, rip 01:30-19 Okay, so it does work. We're just all idiots. 01:30-33 Wait how 01:30-34 What? 01:30-36 omg tell me 01:30-38 Just click a server, then scroll up or down. 01:30-38 Different from how it used to be though. (therp) 01:30-38 But that way works too. 01:30-48 Not scroll, I meant. 01:30-52 Press up or down. 01:31-10 My discord crashed .-. 01:31-14 that just brings me to the edit message thing 01:31-30 Tell me, 01:31-31 wait omg 01:31-33 it worked omg omg 01:31-34 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:31-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:31-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:31-37 omg omg omg 01:31-39 Why does TKF refuse to join PD. 01:31-49 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:31-50 There is no reason for him to do so! 01:32-03 Other then its his sister's server and she keeps asking him to. 01:32-12 I have to be in a channel I can't talk in for it to work properly tho 01:32-22 "why are you refering to yourself in the third person thekorrafantic," octopus wizard asks. 01:32-22 I also used to be able to scroll in DMs and servers. @TG 01:32-22 Now it just opens up the last time I spoke whenever I try that. 01:32-47 I've been trying to get you in that server for 7 months. 01:33-01 I'm not really interested in Pokemon, if I don't want to join a server, I don't have to! 01:33-14 Oh really? 01:33-18 Scrolling doesn't work in servers? 01:33-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:33-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:33-37 Indeed. 01:33-37 Nor does it work in DMs anymore. 01:33-37 I have to click the scrollbar and drag it up/down. 01:34-03 Which browser is that? 01:34-04 Yeah, same with me. 01:34-15 Regarding Pokemon. 01:34-30 Chrome. 01:34-30 Just tried it on the app and it doesn't work there either. 01:34-39 It's not just a pokemon server its also a social server. 01:34-42 But scrolling works fine in chat here? 01:34-51 Yep. 01:34-54 Well true, but I'm in enough servers for now. 01:34-59 Still, MoH. 01:35-44 I can't scroll with that scroll thing in the mouse. But I can by dragging the mouse and clicking on the bar on the screen. 01:36-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-21 Hmph. 01:36-29 I tried it on Firefox and it's a bit laggy but it works 01:36-31 Hey East Motorboat! 01:36-38 Hmph. 01:36-51 Astounding, TDL is so full. 01:37-05 inteteresting 01:37-14 Seems OW is here, too. 01:37-35 OW is a mere myth 01:37-38 PkMn was bein discussed? 01:37-42 Rick Sanhez is here. 01:37-46 I rememba this icon. 01:37-51 Sure ya do. 01:38-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-20 God is needed to heal everyone here 01:38-35 /me downloads Google Chrome 01:38-44 God is dead 01:38-54 Incorrect 01:39-03 only true fans remember this icon https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/9204dcf5-e782-4ffd-a214-440b699f6ae2/scale-to-width-down/150#.png 01:39-05 I saw him at the pub just yesterday 01:39-08 She is right here in chat. 01:39-09 /me has downloaded Chrome, Opera, and Firefox already. 01:39-09 Also has Edge. 01:39-14 Her name is EarthlingnAkumi. 01:39-15 edgy 01:39-19 Huh 01:39-23 I rememba it, OW. 01:39-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:39-34 Obvious, EnA 01:39-36 Wb, Mess. 01:39-46 Hey Adssglfho! o/ 01:40-21 Chrome = gay 01:40-21 Opera = lesbien omg 01:40-21 Firefox = Bisexual 01:40-21 Edge = ____ 01:40-27 Works for me on chrome too 01:40-29 -_- 01:40-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:40-32 Hmph, Q. 01:40-37 Maybe it's due to internet speed? Idk. 01:40-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:40-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:40-58 Maybe it's because I'm on a Mac 01:41-07 sad 01:41-07 What about Internet Explorer? 01:41-09 Or edge? 01:41-11 MacDonald's 01:41-38 Internet Explorer = Transgender 01:41-38 Edge = Pansexual 01:41-41 @Q 01:42-23 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:42-27 True, true. 01:42-43 Drivin' down the Road in the Truck of Peace 01:42-43 Edge loads so slow that I haven't even tried opening Discord on it. 01:42-43 Haven't even downloaded IE11, so nope. 01:42-52 let it be known this is cuz of your Internet 01:42-58 where is safari 01:43-01 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cambelltoes 01:43-02 Hmph. 01:43-09 I wonder if that was another one of KGB's alts 01:43-10 what the fudge baseball hitter 01:43-30 Wtfudge baseball hitter!* 01:43-33 Hmm. 01:44-07 WTfudge? WTfudge did you just say to me? 01:44-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-21 Low tier TML writin' 01:44-29 I pointed this out b4, ignored as expected 01:45-00 how many times have i called it life is strange tier dialogue so far 01:45-17 It aint LiS as lis is just inner monologues 01:47-30 Mwahahaa! 01:47-38 No more highlighting forum threads. 01:47-40 :b:ing 01:47-43 Rip 01:47-46 "Hello Miss Fandom Leader Type Person," 01:47-49 sad 01:47-50 ;( 01:47-51 Someone said this to me. 01:47-53 +f to all the users who are gonna complain 01:47-53 @Syde 01:47-57 That's good news. 01:47-58 Gotta go now 01:47-59 \o 01:48-07 \o 01:48-11 o/ 01:48-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:48-28 Bye Q. 01:48-30 Means that users will now be pressured into accepting Discussions as its replacement. 01:48-30 Why do you always wave hello instead of bye? (therp) 01:48-52 hehheeh hahah yeah, Syde. 01:48-52 They be silenced and forced into using something, hehe. :) 01:48-53 It's easier for me. And I don't recall either of them meaning anything other than waving. 01:49-04 Stop the pings ! 01:49-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:49-10 You sound like Henry David Thoreau, Korra. 01:49-10 What pings? 01:49-14 Hey EnA! o/ 01:49-18 He was quite a ______. 01:49-19 Just who is H.D.T. 01:49-19 wb Q! O/ 01:49-22 Thought you left, fuck! 01:49-25 f____ probs 01:49-26 Head out, Qstlijku. 01:49-35 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:49-41 wb Morgan! o/ 01:49-54 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:49-58 I sent a group PM! 01:50-07 Add me! 01:50-32 I thought I did 01:50-37 It kept deselecting for no reason! 01:50-37 \o 01:50-40 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:50-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:50-55 Obs CC is saying no more highlighting forum posts in forums. :) 01:51-12 Why does CC still have 'em? 01:52-09 They don't have Forum highlights anymore either. 01:52-12 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 Yeah, but I see no CC discussions. 01:52-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-43 CC needs some facts and logic! 01:52-48 That's because Discussions isn't ready for CC. 01:52-57 CUz it is incomplete 01:53-06 CC forums are needed due to the technical assistance offered on CC. 01:53-19 And the incomplete Discussions cannot handle it, and never will 01:53-22 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:53-44 And yet discussions is exactly the same as forums it just ins't embedded into the wiki and looks different and glitches more. 01:53-58 Lol. 01:54-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-08 It's literally less bug-free than Forums, not more. 01:54-24 Says the guy who grew up with Discussions. 01:54-29 * bug-filled 01:54-31 Back in my day, forums was golden. 01:54-51 Should be noted that I've know Special:Forum my entire time on FANDOM. 01:54-55 *known 01:55-15 Should be noted that I've been here 4 more years than you have, sonny! 01:55-36 sadly, being a boomer does not make you smarter 01:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-56 Nope. 01:56-05 Forums were great until staff installed 'em with propagandic bugs. 01:56-06 Discussions have few features of Fourm, of course. 01:56-14 What was needed was an Upgraded Fourm, 01:56-18 with indefinite post limit. 01:56-22 yeah like polls 01:56-23 Indeed. 01:56-28 forums never had polls 01:56-34 Atcually, 01:56-44 It was possible to make a poll in a forum, but eh. 01:56-55 i was being sarcastic 01:57-02 Ah. 01:57-10 > indefinite post limit. 01:57-10 finally i can post the entire bee movie script in a single discussions post 01:57-15 Cannot see you, so ddin't know, BB. 01:57-24 gross 01:57-33 Special:Forum is only a strain on FANDOM's servers. It was a non-MediaWiki feature pasted into a MediaWiki site, caused a ton of straining bugs and made it impossible to maintain. 01:57-36 BB simply means Birthday Buddy. 01:57-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:57-57 can you please never use that phrase ever again 01:58-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:58-19 How come? 01:58-24 pm 01:58-25 Propaganda of course, TKF. 01:58-32 What shall I use, UT? 01:58-34 Facts of course, TKF. 01:58-38 Unrelated Twin? 01:58-54 Nevermind, Rick. 01:59-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:59-05 Mocking SF, eh? 01:59-06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYAw79386WI 01:59-06 Oh Paris' birthday is this sunday 01:59-08 (hmph) 01:59-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:59-10 Shes turning 20 01:59-17 how about you just call me: 01:59-17 - awm 01:59-17 - ow 01:59-17 - octopus 01:59-17 - wizard 01:59-17 - rick 01:59-17 - alan 01:59-25 On Wednesday Korra turns 18. 01:59-26 Idk what to make her 01:59-27 any of those are fine 01:59-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-49 As you wish, RS. 01:59-53 Cant believe my kid brother is gonna be an adult 02:00-31 to clarify: alan was my username a while ago, it's not actually my name 02:01-00 I'm aware. 02:01-02 Alan~Tyce. 02:01-30 sadly, that was my slave name 02:02-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:04-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:04-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:04-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:04-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-26 Sure Octopus Wizard 02:06-30 Leave her, MoH 02:06-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:07-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:07-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:09-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-09 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 02:11-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:11-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:12-11 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 02:17-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-15 well gtg o/ 02:17-24 bye \o 02:17-36 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:17-41 GTG too. 02:17-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-47 Farewell, Gods. 02:17-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-52 bye to you too, chase 02:18-12 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:18-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:27-35 o/ 02:27-48 Looks like Mime left after he banned FürImmerNacht 02:28-02 Korra PM 02:28-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-23 Well I might be back later 02:29-24 \o 02:29-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:33-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:33-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:33-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:34-21 ~ Used to play pretend, used to play pretend on it has joined the chat ~ 02:34-25 wassup 02:34-36 ~ Used to play pretend, used to play pretend on it has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:34-37 ~ Used to play pretend, used to play pretend on it has left the chat ~ 02:34-39 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 02:35-39 ~ Wake up, you need to make money has joined the chat ~ 02:35-43 ~ Wake up, you need to make money has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:35-44 ~ Wake up, you need to make money has left the chat ~ 02:38-31 ~ Got the hammer and the wrench has joined the chat ~ 02:38-35 yo 02:38-41 ~ Bang bang, got the hammer and the wrench has joined the chat ~ 02:38-44 ~ Got the hammer and the wrench has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:38-45 ~ Got the hammer and the wrench has left the chat ~ 02:38-47 ~ Bang bang, got the hammer and the wrench has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:38-48 ~ Bang bang, got the hammer and the wrench has left the chat ~ 02:39-07 South Ferry, C.Syde65. I'm busy, please check chat. 02:39-14 k 02:41-56 ~ No police up in hurrr has joined the chat ~ 02:42-00 so funny how Jr Mime activated the bot but MY ACCOUNTS ARE AUTOCONFIRMED SO IT DONT DO NO GOOD HAHAHAHAHA 02:42-01 ~ No police up in hurrr has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 02:42-02 ~ No police up in hurrr has left the chat ~ 02:44-57 ~ She never really Please the morning has joined the chat ~ 02:45-02 hehehe 02:45-07 ~ She never really Please the morning has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:45-08 ~ She never really Please the morning has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:45-08 ~ She never really Please the morning has left the chat ~ 02:45-49 That's funny. I thought you said you were busy. 02:45-57 Back now. 02:46-02 Ah, okay. 02:47-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:14-12 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:14-30 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 03:14-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:29-49 Gotta go now! o/ 03:29-50 Urgent. 03:29-54 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:41-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:56-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-29 Lmfao. Dead 03:56-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:57-00 I wonder, why did you not reply to the ping when TKF cried out for help? :) 03:57-39 I saw no ping. 03:57-49 8:39 03:57-49 TheKorraFanatic 03:57-49 South Ferry, C.Syde65. I'm busy, please check chat. 03:58-05 Sure. 03:58-14 Where is flb and jn? 03:58-46 They headed out. 03:58-50 AR coming up. (hmph) 03:59-00 Do you swear you will support all? 03:59-10 Let it be known that the various events that started yesterday, 03:59-24 Showed CS65, SF, TG, Qst, and TKF are needed. 03:59-36 Why is that? 03:59-56 Obvious. 04:00-04 FL99 and JN not seen at all. 04:00-10 Hell, 04:00-14 Even Icier did more than them. 04:00-56 Stop! 04:01-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-02 Look, please just Support All........... 04:01-32 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:01-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-41 Welcome, J.PaulMcCartneyFan420. 04:01-42 Forgot FL99 and JN even exist 04:01-46 Tell me reasons why, SF. 04:02-00 Each of them show up every day and discuss rp..... 04:02-03 FL99 left years ago, JN left weeks prior 04:02-11 And use all their rights..... 04:02-51 Name the last time FL99 and JN did something. 04:03-23 Like a few days ago when flb helped block.... 04:03-30 Jn just modded about a week day 04:04-17 When did JN mod? :) 04:04-24 Last week.... 04:05-21 Name what happened. 04:05-57 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:06-16 Just a user breakin rulez so he corrected'm 04:06-17 I don't remember him modding recently to be honest. 04:06-20 Look, just Support All 04:06-30 Welcome, C.Syde65. 04:06-36 Tell me the user and the rule violation. 04:06-44 Uhh... kgb 04:06-48 So Support All 04:07-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:07-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:07-56 KGB ain't been around for a while. 04:08-00 And when he was, 04:08-05 He NEVER met JN on TDL. 04:08-19 Look, he just on WIkibreak.... 04:09-45 Incorrect. 04:10-03 SILLY BRUHS. 04:10-15 Look, FL99 and JN getting opposes from me. :) 04:10-41 NO 04:11-01 Unless something changes, yes. 04:11-37 Just where did you go, CS65? 04:26-29 Reply! 04:26-35 Why won't you reply..... 04:34-27 Sorry. 04:34-31 Sorry.' 04:34-34 An appointment. 04:39-23 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:39-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:55-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:56-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 04:57-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-52 BRUH 04:57-58 Omg 04:58-01 Talk to me 04:58-04 Hey Chase! o/ 04:58-04 anyone on 04:58-09 Hey Syde. 04:59-21 Applestar 04:59-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:59-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:59-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:59-57 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-36 Korra, 05:03-38 Tell me, 05:03-52 What is wrong with Dippy and Falco? 05:05-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:05-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:05-32 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:05-52 Chase, the pages weren't moved over yet.